Rising Fear
by roguephoenix1
Summary: An old enemy returns to terrorize the Birds. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Warner Bros. (unfortunately) and DC Comics. This is only fanfiction and written for the purpose of not doing my actual homework (somehow writing a fanfic story sounded a lot more interesting than writing my history paper). Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Setting: Takes place a few months after Devil's Eyes  
  
Author's Note: This is my first posted fanfic. I may be a little off on some things, so if I am please, please let me know. I tried to be as accurate to the show as possible.  
  
Rising Fear (Part 1)  
  
It was a cool, spring evening in New Gotham. Winter was gone and soon the city would be a blaze with Summer, but for right now the night was still cool enough to wear a leather duster. At least, that was what Helena Kyle, a.k.a. The Huntress, was wearing as she soared from rooftop to rooftop. Trailing a roof link behind her was Dinah Lance. The young telepath had really improved, fighting wise, and Barbara believed it was time for her to see some action, with a little guidance from Helena. And action they had seen. Since they had left the Clocktower an hour ago they had stopped two muggings and a gang trying to beat up a rival ganger.  
  
It must be something about the weather, Huntress thought as she stopped to wait for Dinah to catch up, when it gets warm the criminals come out to play.  
  
Huntress watched as Dinah made it across the roof and prepared to jump to the roof Huntress was on. She had to give the kid credit, Dinah had kept pretty good pace with Huntress so far, but taking out the gangers had left her tired and winded. Of course, not everyone had superhuman agility like Huntress.  
  
"Hey, hurry it up kid. You're slowing me down," Huntress teased as Dinah was about to jump.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying as fast as I can. I'm not Superman, I can't leap buildings in a single bound," Dinah yelled back as she jumped from the rooftop toward Huntress' building.  
  
Unfortunately, Dinah hadn't mastered the art of talking and jumping at the same time and her aim was a little off. Her foot landed on the ledge, but she couldn't keep her balance. She toppled backwards off the building.  
  
Huntress, shocked by the scene ran to the ledge and looked over, praying Dinah had not plummeted to her death.  
  
Barbara will kill me if I get the kid killed on her first real outing, Huntress thought as she sighed with relief to see that Dinah had landed on a fire escape six feet below the roof.  
  
"Bad aim," Helena teased as Dinah slowly stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Well, I told you I wasn't Superman."  
  
"That was obvious. Superman is way cooler," Helena said as she put out a hand for Dinah to grab onto.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Dinah cried with a hurt look which quickly turned into a smile as she reached up for Helena's hand.  
  
Helena pulled Dinah over the ledge as she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"I need a break," Dinah gasped as she laid on the rooftop.  
  
"You need a different career."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should be come a bartender, I hear anyone with half a brain can mix drinks."  
  
"Oh, you are so going to get it for that one," Helena cried as she kicked at Dinah's head.  
  
Dinah rolled just in time and jumped up from the floor. "Oh, I'm so scared!"  
  
"That's it." Helena lunged at Dinah and was about to give her best roundhouse kick when suddenly a voice rang in both the girls' ears.  
  
:Would you two stop it! I swear you two fight like you were sisters: Oracle's, aka Barbara Gordon, voice came over their earpieces. Barbara had taken in Helena after her mother died and had molded her into Huntress. They had been fighting crime together for awhile, when Dinah stumbled into their lives and they had decided to take the young meta in. The truth was, they had become family. All three, bonded in common tragedy and loss, were the only family each had. They were three sisters in arms fighting to save their city from the evil that lurked in the shadows. And they were pretty good at it too.  
  
"Man Oracle, your always ruining our fun," Helena grinned as she heard Barbara sigh on the other end, "what do you got?"  
  
:The Delphi monitor picked up a 911 call. Someone saw a woman being dragged into an alleyway by two men. The police are being dispatched, but there is a huge wreck on Main Street that has them backed up. They may not make it in time to be of any use:  
  
"What's the locations?" Helena was all business, she was in Huntress mode now.  
  
:Alley by the New Gotham Pub. It's right in your guy's area. Should be about two buildings East.:  
  
"Okay, we're on it. Huntress out," Huntress responded as she turned to Dinah, "I got a plan. Why don't you go down the fire escape and work you way to the location on foot. I'll come in from above and you come in from the street to block any escape attempts."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Great, see you in a bit," and with that Huntress made her way across the roof as Dinah made her way towards the fire escape.  
  
* * * Huntress swiftly made her way across the rooftops till she landed on top of the New Gotham Pub. If Oracle was correct the suspects would be on the other side of the building in the alley below. As Huntress made her way across the building she could feel the vibration of the music below. Oh, how she wished she could be downstairs right now drinking and dancing, but of course, she had a job to do.  
  
Life of the superhero, save the day, miss the party, Helena thought as she sighed and moved towards the edge of the building.  
  
Huntress peered down into the dark alley below. Sure enough, below there were two men, mid-thirties, stocky build, backing a young brunette against the wall. One man was holding a knife to the woman's throat, demanding her purse.  
  
Huntress took in the scene below and quickly scanned the mouth of the alley for Dinah. How long could it take the kid to walk one lousy block? Huntress didn't have time to find out, she wanted to stop these guys before the situation got out of hand.  
  
Huntress dove off of the roof and glided the three stories to position herself behind the men.  
  
"No wonder you guys can't get a date," Huntress mocked as the two men turned around, "holding a knife to a woman's throat? You obviously don't know how to treat a lady."  
  
The two men turned to each other and grinned.  
  
"What do we have here? The famous Huntress? Somehow I expected more," the man with the knife snickered. Then he suddenly lunged at her.  
  
Huntress idly sidestepped him and with one flick of the wrist sent him flying into the wall. As the man sank to the ground, Huntress turned to the other man. He looked at her for a split second and darted towards the mouth of the alley.  
  
"Oh what? Don't want to play?" Huntress yelled as she was suddenly knocked off her feet. * * * Dinah hurried down the fire escape and headed towards the street. She knew Helena moved quickly above the streets and if she didn't hurry she would miss all the action. It was cool to finally be out patroling the streets. Sure, she had done some reconnaissance work in the past and even got to go undercover at a fashion show to track down a killer, but it wasn't anything compared to roaming the streets, looking for criminals. All her life she had dreamed of this and now it was all coming true. She was becoming a true superhero.  
  
As Dinah made her way along the sidewalk, she thought of the Birds earlier discussion at the Clocktower. Barbara felt that Dinah needed to put her training to use and asked Helena if Dinah could tag along on her nightly sweeps. Helena had agreed which really surprised Dinah. Helena had originally wanted nothing to do with Dinah when Barbara had decided to take her in, but over the past few months they had all grown a lot closer. Barbara was right, Helena was like the big sister Dinah never had. After all her years of searching, Dinah had finally found a family to belong to and it excited her to no end.  
  
As Dinah made her way past New Gotham Pub, she tried to focus on the task at hand. As she rounded the corner into the alley, preparing herself for battle, she literally ran into the fleeing thug.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Dinah asked. * * * While Helena was yelling at her fleeing criminal, the thug with the knife had gotten up and attacked her from behind. He knocked Huntress off her feet, but she used the momentum to roll and catapault herself back up into a fighting position. She risked a quick glance to the mouth of the alley and was relieved to find that Dinah had finally made it just in time to head off the fleeing attacker. When she saw that Dinah was handling her man pretty well, Huntress turned back to her attacker who was searching for his lost knife in a pile of garbage.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Huntress asked.  
  
The man picked up his knife and lunged on Huntress. She grabbed his arm with the knife and broke the bone in one swift movement. As he screamed in agony she picked him up by the shirt and threw him against the wall. His head hit the brick with a thud and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Evidently not."  
  
Helena turned to see how Dinah was fairing when she saw her thug go flying through the air and hit the wall. The results were similar to Helena's. She had to give the kid credit. Dinah's telekinetic powers were sharpening and it was pretty cool to see her take out a guy without even touching him.  
  
"You okay?" Helena yelled as Dinah turned from her thug and began to walk to Helena's position.  
  
She stopped about ten feet from Helena.  
  
"Where's the vic?" she asked looking around the alley.  
  
Helena turned back towards the inner alley. Where was the girl? She had been leaning against the wall sobbing when the fighting began.  
  
"Don't know, guess she must of took off," Helena said as she started to turn towards Dinah. As she turned, a gunshot rang out from overhead. "What the."  
  
Helena turned fully around to face Dinah. "Dinah?" she questioned with a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
Dinah had a strange look on her face. Helena slowly looked to see a small hole in Dinah's chest, just below her right collarbone. Helena froze. All she could do was stand there in horror as Dinah collapsed to the ground.  
So there it is, my first chapter. Hope you liked it. I have a few more chapters in the works, but they probably won't be posted for a few days. Finals are coming up and I am way behind. Of course, feedback is always a good motivational tool(wink, wink () Also, I am kind of leaning towards making this fic about the Joker. I know it has been done so much in fanfic, but he is just such a creepy character and there is so much to work with there. Let me know what you guys think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He watched the girl fall to the ground and he pulled away from his night vision scope. Damn, he had missed the heart completely. The girl had flinched as he pulled the trigger, throwing his aim off. The telepath must have sensed something was off, but not soon enough. The bullet had hit her in the chest and she would probably die before help arrived. His boss had made sure of that. He had to give the wacko credit, causing a wreck on Main St. to block off the police had been a brilliant plan. It would be at least another ten minutes before the police got there and by then it would be too late.  
  
He pulled back from his rifle and pulled a rag out of his pocket. Even though he was wearing gloves he wiped the gun off. The boss wanted it left at the scene and he wanted to make sure nothing could be traced back to him. He just wanted to get his money and get out of town.  
  
As he finished wiping down the gun, he thought about the money. Hundred grand for one kid wasn't bad. He had offered to take out all three for a flat rate, but the boss had refused. The sicko wanted to toy with them. It would have been so easy to take out the brunette tonight, but he wouldn't dare go against the boss. The man may have helped him escape from prison, but the nut sure wasn't someone he wanted to cross. The man was a lunatic.  
  
He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the folded note that was also to be left. He wouldn't want to be in those girls' shoes. He didn't know what they had done to the man, but whatever it was it must have been bad because the man wanted to destroy them.  
  
He didn't want to stay in town any longer. He wanted to get his money and get out, because after tonight New Gotham would never be the same again. And he didn't want to stick around to watch it fall.  
  
He placed the note beside the gun and stood up. He looked towards the alley, one last time. Without his night vision, though, he could see nothing but shadows. He smirked and turned to walk away. Yes, after tonight everything would change. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Huntress?.Dinah?.Would someone answer me!?" Oracle practically screamed into her headset. The comms had gone absolutely silent since the gunshot had exploded over the comms and the silence was killing Barbara. She sat in her wheelchair, staring at her computers, praying they were both okay and cursing herself for not forcing the girls to wear minicams. At least then she would know what was going on. Right now, she was blind and totally helpless. Then she heard something that sent chills through her body.  
  
"Dinah?" It was Helena, but she sounded so confused so scared. What was going on?  
  
* * *  
  
Helena couldn't believe the sight before her. It had all happened so fast, the shot from overhead, Dinah's face, filled with confusion and pain, and then collapsing to the ground. It all happened so fast and was so familiar. Flashes of her mother's death filled Helena's mind.  
  
No, this can't be happening. I can't go through this again.  
  
Helena seemed to be lost in her own world as she stared at Dinah, lying a few yards in front of her. Helena was pulled out of her memories by Oracle's frantic voice.  
  
:Huntress, what's going on?:  
  
Helena shook the cobwebs out of her head as she hurried over to Dinah.  
  
"It's Dinah. She's been shot." Helena said searching the buildings above, "I think it came from somewhere across the street." She turned her attention back to Dinah, "Oh God Oracle, there's so much blood."  
  
:Okay, hold on. I'm getting an ambulance:  
  
Oracle wheeled herself closer to her computers and began typing. As she tried to type her hands began to shake. She clenched her hands and closed her eyes. Everything's going to be okay. Calm down, they need you. Barbara took a deep breath, opened her eyes and began typing.  
  
:Huntress. I contacted the paramedics; they're on their way. Just hold on:  
  
Huntress knelt down beside Dinah. There was a small hole in the front of her jacket and blood was seeping through.  
  
Dinah looked up at Huntress, tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to fight back the pain and the encroaching darkness. "Helena?" she sounded so weak, so distant.  
  
Helena clasped Dinah's hand. "Shh.I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." Helena looked down at Dinah's wound. "I'm just going to take a look."  
  
Helena pulled Dinah's jacket flap back to get a better look at the wound. The bullet had entered from the back and exited below her right collarbone. Her T-shirt around the exit wound was soaked with blood. Helena placed Dinah's jacket back on her wound and placed her hands over the hole to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hold on Dinah. Help's on the way."  
  
Dinah nodded, but her eyes fluttered. "I'm s-s-so cold," Dinah's voice sounded raspy like she was struggling to breathe. Her eyes started to close.  
  
"No Dinah! Look at me!" Helena yelled as Dinah's eyes locked with hers. "That's it look at me. I need you to stay awake, can you do that?" Dinah nodded. "Good. Oracle, Dinah's going into shock. I need that ambulance NOW!"  
  
:That wreck on Main Street has traffic stopped. I have Reese working on an alternate route, but its going to be a few minutes:  
  
"Damn it, Oracle! Dinah doesn't have a few minutes. We have to get her to a hospital now. How far is Gotham Memorial from here?"  
  
:It's too far. It's 14 blocks away:  
  
"Is there anything closer?"  
  
Oracle's fingers flew over the keyboard. :Yes! Riverside Memorial! It's four blocks West of your position:  
  
"Perfect. I'll meet you there. Huntress out."  
  
Huntress bent down over Dinah. Dinah was doing her best to stay conscious, but it was becoming harder to breathe. Helena reached over and moved Dinah's face so she was facing her.  
  
"Hey you're doing great. Hang in there. The ambulance isn't going to make it so I'm going to carry you to the hospital." Dinah eyes started to close. "Look at me!" Helena motioned her finger from Dinah's eyes to her own. "I need you to focus. I want your eyes right here, don't take them off of me, okay?"  
  
Helena grabbed Dinah's hand as Dinah nodded, "Everything's going to be alright kid."  
  
Helena reached down and picked Dinah up in her arms. She stood up and walked out of the alley.  
  
* * *  
  
It felt like Helena had been walking for hours although she knew that wasn't true. With Dinah cradled in her arms, she couldn't move as fast as she had wanted, but she had kept good pace as she raced the four blocks to Riverside. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Helena saw the bright lights of the Emergency Room. She raced towards the doors.  
  
Helena ran through the doors, screaming, "Help! Somebody help me! She's been shot!"  
  
Everyone in the hospital froze as they turned to look at Helena and Dinah. A doctor standing at the nurse's station turned and yelled at two orderlies to fetch a gurney and ran to Helena.  
  
"What happened," he asked as he looked down at Dinah.  
  
Helena looked down. Dinah's eyes were closed and she looked so pale. "She was shot, didn't you hear me!" she screamed as her eyes morphed. The stress and rage were getting to her. Helena took a deep breath as her eyes returned to their normal blue.  
  
"Okay, just stay calm," the doctor said as the gurney arrived. The doctor helped Helena place Dinah on the gurney. "Get her to the O.R. now! I'll be right behind you," he barked at the orderlies. As they rushed Dinah toward to O.R. he turned back to Helena.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Dinah."  
  
"How did she get shot? Are you two in a gang or something?" he looked at Helena in her black leather duster suspiciously.  
  
"NO.no gang," Helena searched for an answer, "we were coming home from a party. We heard a gunshot and the next thing I know Dinah was shot."  
  
"Okay. Is she a friend of yours?"  
  
Helena didn't skip a beat, "No, she's my sister. Please, you have to help her."  
  
"We will," and with that the doctor turned and raced after Dinah and the orderlies, leaving Helena all alone in the waiting room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Barbara and Alfred arrived at Riverside Hospital fifteen minutes after Helena. Barbara wheeled herself o the nurse's station, Alfred in close tow behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse asked cheerfully. Barbara spoke shakedly, paused, then continued more firmly, "There was a girl that was brought here. Young.blonde.her name is Dinah. She was shot. Do you know how she's doing?"  
  
"She was taken up to surgery. The doctor hasn't come down yet."  
  
Barbara sighed, "Thank you. One more question."  
  
"Yes?" The woman was way too perky.  
  
"The girl that brought her in.do you know where she went?"  
  
The woman's smile faded. "Yes, she has been sitting in the waiting room since she arrived." The nurse pointed directly behind Barbara. Barbara turned in her chair. In the far corner of the waiting room sat Helena, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands, rocking ever so slightly. She had a completely blank stare and seemed to be mumbling under her breath. "The poor girl," the nurse sighed, "she looks totally traumatized. I tried talking to her but she didn't even notice I was there."  
  
Barbara wheeled towards Helena as Alfred thanked the nurse. As Barbara got closer to Helena she could just make out what Helena was saying.  
  
"So much blood," Helena whispered as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Helena," Barbara whispered as she rested her hand firmly on Helena's shoulder, "Helena, it's going to be okay."  
  
"No, it's not," Helena whispered.  
  
"Yes, it is," Barbara stated firmly as she took Helena's hands in her own. Helena's hands were covered in dried blood.Dinah's blood.  
  
Helena stared at her hands. "It was a trap," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Barbara asked confused.  
  
Helena looked at Barbara. "It was a trap. The suspects didn't even put up a fight and the victim." Helena paused, "I turned to where she had been and she was gone and then the shot." Helena closed her eyes reliving the scene in her mind, "Whoever it was, was waiting for us. We walked right into a trap. I should have known. This is all my fault." Helena looked away.  
  
"Helena, look at me." Helena turned to face Barbara, "this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. If it's anyone's it's mine. I was the one that sent you there."  
  
Helena and Barbara sat in silence. Barbara looked down at Helena's hands again then to her jacket, which was also splattered in blood. "Look, why don't you go home and get cleaned up. Alfred and I will be here in case the doctor comes out."  
  
Helena shook her head, "No.I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."  
  
"Okay," Barbara sighed, "at least go to the restroom and wash up, okay?"  
  
Helena nodded, "Okay." She got up and walked down the hall.  
  
Barbara waited till Helena was out of sight to speak, "I've never seen her like this before. She's traumatized. This is all my fault."  
  
"Now Miss Barbara, you know it is no more your fault than Miss Helena's. Don't worry. Miss Dinah is strong will, just like two other people I know. She will pull through, you just have to have faith."  
  
"I hope you're right Alfred. I hope you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Helena walked into the empty restroom and over to the sink. She turned the hot water on full blast and let it run a bit. She put soap on her hands and shoved them under the hot water. As she watched the water wash away Dinah's blood, tears filled Helena's eyes.  
  
How could I have been so stupid. I let Dinah walk right into the sniper's path. It was my fault. My mistake and now Dinah is going to pay for it. Stupid.  
  
Helena turned off the water and looked in the mirror. Tears were streaming down her face. What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to cry. So stupid.stupid.  
  
Helena grew angry. She didn't know what to do. She turned around in circles looking for an escape. Nothing. Finally she turned towards the wall and with all her strength she punched the wall. She took a deep breath as the tile and sheet rock fell to the floor. That was better. Hitting things always made her fell better. She looked in the mirror again. Her coat was still splattered with blood. She took it off and folded it up. Wiping here eyes, Helena turned and walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena returned to the waiting room to find Barbara and Alfred sitting in silence.  
  
Barbara looked up at Helena. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better although I can't say as much for the wall in the ladies' restroom." She gave a forced, half smile.  
  
The same old Helena was back. It scared Barbara how Helena bottled up her feelings and then expressed them in uncontrolled rage. It wasn't healthy, but it was how she always coped with things.  
  
Barbara was about to point out this fact when they heard footsteps in the hallway. All three looked up to see the doctor walk up to the nurse's station.  
  
"That's Dinah's doctor," Helena stated as she stood up to stand next to Barbara.  
  
The doctor conversed with the nurse who pointed in their direction. As he turned and walked over to them, his expression was grim.  
  
Helena's heart caught in her throat. This can't be good. "What's the verdict, doc?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"What's the verdict, Doc?"  
  
The doctor looked up. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I'm Dr. Peterson, Dinah's surgeon." He reached out a hand towards Helena, but she just stood, arms crossed, glaring at him.  
  
Finally, Barbara reached up and took Peterson's hand. "I'm Barbara Gordon, Dinah's legal guardian. How is she?"  
  
Peterson shook Barbara's hand. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is Dinah made it through surgery and is in ICU. The bullet missed her major arteries by a few inches. She's very lucky."  
  
"And the bad news?" Helena asked. She knew the doctor was holding back.  
  
Dr. Peterson sighed, "The bullet did puncture her right lung. We repaired it in surgery, but she was still having difficulty breathing. We had to put her on a ventilator," he paused, "but that's not our main concern. Dinah hasn't regained consciousness yet. She lost a lot of blood. The truth is we don't know when she will wake up. It could be a few hours or."  
  
"She could never wake up," Helena finished.  
  
"We just don't know."  
  
"What's your opinion doctor?" Barbara asked.  
  
"We've done everything we can do for her medically. Technically, she should make a full recovery. It's really up to Dinah now to wake up."  
  
Everyone sat in silence, digesting the news.  
  
Finally, Alfred broke the silence. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Sure, but only two at a time, though. We only permit two people in ICU at one time."  
  
Alfred placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder. "Why don't you and Miss Helena go see her. I will contact Detective Reese and let him know the situation. Then I'll go see if I can't find some decent coffee."  
  
"Thank you Alfred. Doctor?" Barbara moved her wheelchair forward.  
  
"Right this way," Dr. Peterson turned and Barbara and Helena followed him down the hall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Helena and Barbara followed Dr. Peterson down the long hall that led to the ICU. He led them into a large circular room that resembled a wagon wheel. The nurses' station was in the center of the room and shooting out from the center were six rooms. Dr. Peterson led the women to the second room from the entrance and opened the clear glass door. He held it open for the two women. Barbara entered the room and went straight to Dinah's bedside. Helena entered the doorway and stopped at the site that lay before her. Dinah, looking so pale and fragile, lay silently in the bed. Her skin was so pale that it almost blended in with the sheets. There was a tube in her mouth, IVs everywhere, and so many machines. It was more than Helena could take. She froze in her spot just inside the room; she was paralyzed with fear and anger at whoever did this.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Peterson said from the doorway, "if you need anything just let the nurses at the desk know. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He closed the door and left the three women alone in the room.  
  
Barbara had positioned herself by the bed and was holding Dinah's hand. She brushed a lock of hair away from Dinah's face. She turned to Helena who was still frozen by the door, reached out her free hand, and motioned for Helena to sit in the chair across from her. Helena complied, her eyes never leaving Dinah's pale form. She was afraid to touch her, afraid that her fragile form would collapse before her very eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Barbara reached her free hand across the bed to Helena.  
  
"I want to try something," she said reaching for Helena's hand.  
  
Helena looked at her confused and then she realized what Barbara was getting at. "It won't work," she replied softly.  
  
"It's worked before."  
  
"Yeah, but those times she was the one controlling everything. It won't work."  
  
"It's worth a shot."  
  
Helena sighed. No matter how crazy it seemed there was no arguing with Barbara when she had her mind set on something. Besides, it was worth a shot. Maybe it could work.  
  
Helena reached out for Barbara's hand and with the other she clasped onto Dinah's, careful not to disturb the IVs jutting out from the top of her hand. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes Helena sighed and dropped Barbara's hand.  
  
"It's no use," she sighed, "she's too weak." Helena turned her head away from the bed and stared out the window."  
  
Barbara reached over to hold Helena's hand, "It's going to be."  
  
"Don't," Helena said pushing her chair back and standing up. "Just.don't."  
  
They stood there in silence. Helena walked over to the window and stared out, lost in her own thought. Barbara returned to Dinah and once again picked up her hand. They stayed that way for quite some time. A loud beeping noise jolted both women from their thoughts. Helena scanned the machines, praying nothing was wrong, but the noise wasn't coming from the machines.  
  
Barbara reached into her pocket and pulled out her beeper. She pushed a couple of buttons. "It's Reese. He's activated the batring. He's at the scene."  
  
"I better go see what he's found," Helena said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Helena, wait."  
  
"Don't try to stop me, Barbara. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing. I need to go and find whoever did this."  
  
Barbara only nodded. "Just be careful."  
  
"I will." Helena paused her eyes falling on Dinah. "Just call me if there's any change."  
  
"I will," Barbara promised as the door swung shut. Helena was already gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Helena soared from rooftop to rooftop, relieved to be out of that hospital room. Helena didn't like hospitals, though she wasn't quite sure why. She guessed it brought a sense of helplessness, like everything was out of her hands. She hated not being in control. She wanted to be there for Dinah, but she couldn't stay in that room. It made her feel like she was suffocating. She would rather be out here. At least here she had some control over things. She would be better off out in the city looking for Dinah's attacker.and making them pay. Kicking some ass; that's what would make her feel better.  
  
She saw Reese standing on top of a building opposite the alley she and Dinah had been in. Helena circled around and approached Reese from behind. She waited till no police were around to show herself.  
  
"Hey detective, what do you got for me?" Helena asked slyly.  
  
Reese jumped. "Jeez woman, do you always have to sneak up on me?" he asked with a sly grin. Helena shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oracle said you rang. Figured you had something for me."  
  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you be somewhere else," he paused then looked down at his feet, "Alfred called and told me. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Helena sighed and looked away, "Don't know yet," she replied softly.  
  
Reese reached out to Helena and pulled her into his embrace. Helena tried to fight back tears, but finally gave in and started to cry. Reese was worried about Helena. Ever since he had met her, she had kept her emotions bottled up inside. She hadn't needed to wear a mask; she covered her feelings just fine on her own. But since Harley Quinn had used her against her friends and killed Wade, Helena had been showing her emotions more often. First, in the bar and now here. Reese wasn't sure if he should be worried by her change in behavior or grateful that she was finally letting him in. He just didn't know with her.  
  
Helena abruptly pulled back from his embrace and dried her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't do this now."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What did you find at the scene."  
  
Reese sighed. He had only got to see a glimpse of what he figured was the true Helena and now she was all Huntress again. He turned his back to face the scene. "The gunman was on this building. We found a high powered rifle with night vision scope." He walked over to the ledge. "From here he had a perfect view of the alley." He turned back to face Helena.  
  
"So it was a trap."  
  
"Whoever it was, they were waiting for you."  
  
"Damn it! But why didn't they go after me? I was the first one in the alley. Why Dinah?"  
  
"Oh, there's something else," Reese said, reaching into his coat pocket. "I pulled this from the scene before anyone got here. Thought you might know what it means." He handed the paper to Helena.  
  
Helena unfolded the paper and gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I got to go," she stammered. She dropped the paper and turned to leave.  
  
"Helena wait!" Reese called after her.  
  
"Later," she said and jumped off the side of the building. She was gone.  
  
Reese stood there staring at the place she had just been. He looked down at the paper and picked it up. Whatever it was, it had sure scared Helena. He had never seen her like that before. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Reese opened up the paper and read the contents:  
  
One bird down,  
  
Two to go,  
  
Who will be next,  
  
Only I know  
  
~J. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Barbara had been sitting at Dinah's bedside for what seemed like hours. Alfred had come in after Helena left, but he had not moved from the corner of the room. Good old Alfred, he was always there, watching over them. He would probably never now how much Barbara appreciated him. He was always there for her, for all of them.  
  
Barbara leaned over and pushed a stray lock of hair from Dinah's face. She looked so pale. She really didn't know how the girl had made it this far. She had, had a hard life, living with a foster family who constantly reminded her that she was a freak. She had come to New Gotham looking for Helena and Barbara. She had come looking for a family and look what it had gotten her.  
  
Barbara held Dinah's hand and looked down, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Dinah," she whispered, "I know you can hear me. I know you are in there somewhere. I am so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face now. "This is all my fault. Maybe your mother was right. She tried o shield you from this life. She tried to spare you from the pain and suffering. I should have listened to her. None of us comes out of this without scars. She was right. You didn't deserve this life. You didn't deserve to end up like this. I am so sorry," she whispered.  
  
Barbara leaned down and kissed Dinah's forehead. Dinah's head jerked!  
  
"Dinah?"  
  
Dinah's eyes fluttered slightly.  
  
"That's it Dinah, open your eyes!"  
  
Dinah's eyes flew open. She looked around taking in her surroundings and then her eyes fell on Barbara.  
  
"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living. You gave us quite a scare."  
  
:Where am I?: Dinah thought. Everything was so jumbled and her head felt like it was going to explode. She tried to speak, but couldn't. :Oh God, what's wrong with me?: She started to panic.  
  
Barbara saw the panicked look in Dinah's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You're in a hospital. You can't talk because the doctor's had to put a tube in your throat to help to breathe. Do you understand?"  
  
Dinah squeezed Barbara's hand. "Good girl. Now, do you remember what happened?"  
  
Dinah looked at Barbara with a vacant stare. "You were shot. Helena carried you here."  
  
Dinah searched the room, looking for Helena. "No, Helena's not here. She went back to the crime scene, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. She'll be happy to hear you're awake."  
  
The door opened and Doctor Peterson came in. "Hey, hey. Our patient is finally awake. Welcome back Dinah. We were all really worried about you." Dr. Peterson smiled as he moved to check the machine printouts. "Looks like your doing good. Why don't we see what we can do about that tube in your mouth, eh?"  
  
A nurse pecked on the door and came in. "I'm sorry Miss Gordon, but there is a Detective Reese on the phone for you. He says it is urgent."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right there." Barbara turned back to Dinah. "I'm going to step outside for a second, but I'll be right back. Alfred will be here with you though."  
  
Alfred came and stood by Dinah's bedside and patted her hand. Barbara wheeled herself out into the hallway to take Reese's call. What could he have for her that he needed to tell her now? And where was Helena?  
  
* * *  
  
Helena left Reese standing alone on top of the building. She knew he was worried about her and wanted to be there for her, but right now she just needed to be on her own. Helena headed down to the street and began walking. She didn't feel like traveling above the city, she had too much on her mind.  
  
"After all these years could he really be back," she thought. "Could the Joker really be back? No, it just wasn't possible. He was locked up, never to be seen again. If he was really out, wouldn't Barbara have known?"  
  
Barbara. Helena knew she should tell her mentor what she had found, but she couldn't bring herself to face her. What would she say? "Hey Barbara, the man that took away the use of your legs and ruined your life is back in town to continue his terror." Yeah, that would go over well. No, she couldn't tell Barbara, not yet anyway. She had enough to worry about with Dinah. Dinah. Helena wondered how the kid was doing. She had looked so fragile, lying there in that bed. It enraged Helena to think that, that nut had tried to kill her.  
  
"If she dies, I swear I'll kill that maniac. I don't care what Barbara says about not killing. If she dies, he dies."  
  
Helena made her way back to her apartment above the Dark Horse Bar. She waved at the bartender on duty and headed upstairs. She closed the door, leaned back against it, and lightly banged her head on the wall.  
  
"This can't be happening. Not again."  
  
She looked down at her clothes. They were still splattered in blood. They were ruined, no amount of scrubbing would get them clean. Helena stiffened a yawn. It had been how many hours since she had last slept? She wasn't for sure.  
  
Helena made her way to the bathroom. She showered off and put on a pair of black pants and a red tank top. She had been gone for a couple of hours and she needed to get back to the hospital.  
  
"Barbara shouldn't have to stay there alone. She hates hospitals more than I do."  
  
As Helena started to leave, she passed by the mirror over the sink and stopped. She looked into the mirror. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes and a light bruise on her forehead where she had fallen during the fight. She looked awful, but that wasn't what scared her. It was the look of terror in her expression. It was the same look of the scared teenager that had lost her mother so many years ago.  
  
"This can't be happening. It just can't; I must be dreaming," Helena thought, but deep down inside she knew she wasn't. It was starting all over again, the man that had caused so much pain in her life was back. The man that had killed her mother, paralyzed Barbara, and caused her father to leave New Gotham forever was back and the terror was starting all over again.  
  
Tears streamed down Helena's face. She was so angry. Angry at her father for not killing the Joker when he had the chance. Angry at herself for not protecting Dinah from his wrath. This man had caused her so much pain and up until now she had been able to hide that pain. She had pushed it away to the back of her mind, but knowing that he was back and that he had hurt Dinah brought that pain back.  
  
Helena collapsed to the floor. She laid, huddled on the floor, crying. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then she passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena woke to a ringing noise. At first, she didn't know where she was, but after a quick survey of her surroundings she realized she was on her bathroom floor. She had passed out from sheer exhaustion. Her body just couldn't keep up with the stress and the lack of sleep, so it did the only thing it could: shut down.  
  
Helena wondered into the living room. The first rays of dawn were streaming in through the windows. It had been around three in the morning when she had left Reese and it was around six now, so Helena figured she had been out for a little over three hours. She actually felt a lot better having had some rest.  
  
Standing in her living room, she heard the ringing noise again.  
  
"What is that noise? The phone!" Helena realized as she searched around for the phone. She found it buried between the seat cushion of her couch. "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Helena. You are a hard person to get a hold of. I've been trying to call you for the last two hours."  
  
"I'm sorry Alfred, I've been asleep," she paused and then realization set in, "Oh God Alfred, what's wrong? Did something happen with Dinah? Tell me!"  
  
"Calm down, Miss Helena. Everything is fine. Miss Barbara wanted me to inform you that Miss Dinah is awake."  
  
Helena smiled, "I'll be right there." Helena hung up the phone and headed out the door." 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Helena walked up the stairs to the third floor of Riverside Hospital. Dinah was stable enough hat she could be moved from ICU to a private room. Helena walked down the hallway, looking for the room number Alfred had given her. Two doors ahead, she saw a door open and Dr. Peterson emerge. He began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Dr. Peterson," Helena called as she hurried to catch up with him.  
  
Dr. Peterson stopped and turned toward Helena, "Hi. Helena, right?"  
  
"Yes that's right. How's Dinah?"  
  
"She's awake and stable. She's breathing on her own, but she has some fluid in her lungs, which has us a little concerned. We've given her some medication, though, which should clear that up. She's going to be fine, Helena. Why don't you go in and see for yourself."  
  
Helena thanked the doctor and walked into Dinah's room. Dinah was sitting up in bed. She had changed into some pajamas Alfred had brought from the Clocktower. There were fewer machines in the room, which was a welcome sight.  
  
When Helena walked in, everybody turned. Barbara was in her usual position by the bed and Alfred was in the corner, standing guard. Helena looked at Dinah, who gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hey kid, slept long enough don't you think?" Helena joked as she sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm not faster than a speeding bullet," Dinah laughed, then winced from the pain. Her voice sounded raspy.  
  
Helena cast down her eyes. "Yeah, well we had already established you weren't Superman. You didn't have to try and prove it." Helena smiled, but then her face turned serious. "How are you?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Dinah replied. "Those men in the alley," she asked, changing the subject, "did they get away?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah they did."  
  
"I'm sorry," Dinah replied, sighing, which sent her into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it," Helena said touching Dinah's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, the only thing you need to worry about is getting better. Let me worry about the bad guys for now."  
  
Dinah nodded and leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes grew heavy, but she forced them open again.  
  
Helena noticed Dinah's struggle to stay awake. "You need your rest. Why don't you get some sleep." She turned to Barbara, "That goes for you too."  
  
"Wha.?" Barbara started to protest, but Helena cut her off.  
  
"No, don't argue with me. You've been here all night. You need sleep. Have Alfred take you home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Dinah."  
  
Barbara opened her mouth to protest and then shut it. She knew it was pointless to argue with Helena. She's definitely learned form the best.me, she thought.  
  
Barbara sighed. "Okay, okay." She wheeled over to Dinah. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?" Dinah nodded. Barbara turned back to Helena. "Can I talk too you out in the hall a minute."  
  
Helena nodded and turned to Dinah. "You better be asleep by the time I get back." She followed Barbara out into the hall.  
  
Once they were out in the hall and the door closed, Barbara turned to Helena. "I talked to Reese."  
  
"You what?!?" Helena was enraged. Did Reese tell Barbara about what he'd found? If he did, she'd kill him even if she was in love with him."  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Barbara whispered sharply as she looked into Dinah's room. Dinah was already asleep. She turned back to Helena, concern in her features. "He was really worried about you. He said you were upset and took off."  
  
"I just wanted to be alone, that's all."  
  
"He also told me about the note left at the scene." Helena looked away and stared into Dinah's room through the window. "Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. I figured you had enough to deal with right now."  
  
"If the Joker is back, don't you think I need to know?"  
  
Helena looked in at Dinah. "It's starting all over again, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The pain, the suffering. He's back to finish what he started."  
  
"We don't know if it's really him," Barbara said though somehow she knew it wasn't true, "but even if it is him, it won't be like before. I promise." Barbara reached out and held Helena's hand.  
  
Helena turned to face Barbara, her eyes flashing to their cat- like phase. "No, it won't," she said through clenched teeth. "That bastard destroyed my family once before. I'll be damned if I let him do it again." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The bank of computers in the middle of the Clocktower was the command center for all the Bird's operations. It was where Barbara, as Oracle, guided her proteges and provided them with information through her Delphi System. Up till now, though, neither Delphi, nor the all-knowing Oracle could find any shred of evidence on the Joker's whereabouts.  
  
She had uncovered some information on the prison he was being held at. A high-maximum security prison, it housed the worst of America's criminals. Hacking into the federal prison system's computer base, Barbara had discovered that a riot had occurred and for the past two weeks it had been under the prisoners' control. The National Guard was just now taking the prison back and no one had yet to take a head count of the prisoners. Barbara had no way of knowing if the Joker was still in custody, dead, or, as she feared, free and back in New Gotham. She continued her search and was having Delphi check passenger lists of buses and trains coming into New Gotham for anything suspicious, when she fell asleep at her keyboard. She woke to the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello." Barbara answered, glancing at the clock on her computer. The digital numbers read 6:00pm. She had researching the entire day.  
  
"Hey Oracle." It was Reese. After their conversation at the hospital, Barbara had asked Reese if he could use his police connections to find out anything on the Joker. He had agreed, happy to help in anyway he could. When Helena had first become involved with the Detective, Barbara wasn't sure she trusted him, but Reese had proved time and time again that he was a trustworthy ally. He had become one of the team.  
  
"Hey, Reese. Please tell me you have something."  
  
"Actually, I do, but you're probably not going to be happy. I'm guessing you already know about the riot at the prison Joker currently calls home."  
  
"Yes, the guards were able to take it back, but they haven't assessed the prisoner situation yet. Were you able to come up with something?"  
  
"Actually, I was able to get some information from a buddy of mine, a high ranking guy in the Department of Justice. They just finished counting all the prisoners and they came up three short."  
  
Barbara frowned, "Don't tell me, the Joker was one of them."  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't be happy. The other two were ex-mobsters, hit men actually. They worked as janitors in Joker's block, which coincidentally is the same prison block where the riot started."  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences, Detective. Sounds like the whole thing was a smoke screen so the Joker could escape."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. I've informed the commissioner of the escape along with my strong hunch that the Joker will be heading here if he isn't here already. We have every cop in the city on alert. I promise you, Oracle, I will find him before he does any more damage."  
  
"Thanks, Reese. You've been a big help; I don't know what we'd do without you."  
  
"No problem, I'm happy to help," Reese paused, "have you talked to Helene. I haven't seen her since she left me at the crime scene."  
  
Barbara sighed, "She's at the hospital with Dinah. To tell you the truth, I'm worried about her. She isn't taking this well."  
  
"I figured as much. My shift ends in a couple of hours, I figured I'd run by the hospital and see how Dinah's doing. I'll talk to Helena. She started opening up to me earlier. Maybe I can get her to talk to me."  
  
"I would really appreciate it. She tries to be so strong in front of me that I can't get through to her. Maybe you can."  
  
Barbara thanked Reese once again and said good-bye. She hung up the phone and stared at her computers. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true.the Joker was back in New Gotham. Barbara looked down at her legs, the dead weight she had carried around for seven years. He had put her in this chair, this prison, in his sick attempt at revenge. Now he was back and she, like Helena, feared that the nightmare was starting all over again. She wished she could have spared Dinah and Helena from his wrath, but it was too late. All three of them had been touched by his evil.  
  
Barbara only hoped they could stop him, before he did anymore damage. She had already seen the look of fear and rage in Helena's eyes earlier and she prayed that the Joker would not change Helena the way he had her father. Barbara had watched Bruce, the all-powerful Batman, change from a powerful, confident superhero to the broken man she had seen standing in the corner of her hospital room the day before he left town. He had apologized over and over again for her condition and for not being able to stop the Joker when he had the chance. He had blamed himself and he had left New Gotham a changed man, a broken man. Barbara did not want Helena to suffer the same fate.  
  
Barbara sighed and looked up at her computer screen. Worrying about the past and the future would not help them. They needed to regroup and come up with a plan to take down the Joker before he could tear New Gotham apart. Barbara stiffened; she had to be strong. She was the leader of the group; she had to be in control.  
  
Barbara made up her mind. She would shower off and head straight for the hospital and then all three of them could decide their next step.together.as a team. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
After Barbara left the hospital, Helena quietly sneaked back into Dinah's room. She moved over to the chair by the bed, trying not to wake her. She tried to find a comfortable position to get some sleep. She ended up with her legs and shoulders draped across the armrests. Not exactly comfortable, but it would work. Helena drifted off to sleep.  
  
:In other news, the ex-criminal known as the Joker escaped from his maximum security prison and is said to be headed towards New Gotham. All citizens are to be advised that the fugitive is armed and dangerous. Any sightings should be reported to local authorities.:  
  
Helena awoke to the t.v. abruptly snapping off. She looked at Dinah who had the remote in her hand. Dinah smiled, "That doesn't even look comfortable."  
  
Helena slowly sat up and winced as the muscles in her back tightened. "I wouldn't recommend it." She stood up, stretched, and sat down at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, starved actually. The nurse went to get me something to eat."  
  
Dinah looked at the blank television. "I-I saw the news report a minute ago; I know that the Joker is back." Helena turned to stare out the window. "Is that what you and Barbara were arguing about earlier?"  
  
Helena turned back to Dinah. She'd thought the kid had been asleep when they'd had their conversation in the hall. "We weren't arguing. I was frustrated and angry, but we weren't arguing."  
  
Dinah nodded and took a deep breath, "That was him last night, wasn't it? He was the one that shot me."  
  
Helena shook her head. "We don't know that for sure. At the most, it could have been one of his henchmen.not him." Helena failed to include the note Reese had found. Dinah didn't need to be worried about the Joker's apparent return.  
  
Dinah eyed Helena suspiciously. She knew she wasn't telling her everything. Luckily, Helena was saved from further questioning, as the door opened and in walked a very plump nurse carrying a tray with two bowels. She put the tray on a table and turned towards the two girls.  
  
"You must be Helena," she said smiling. "Dinah said she was hungry, so I thought I'd get something for the both of you." She turned back to the tray, picked up a bowl and turned back to Helena. "She said yours had to be sugary. I hope Lucky Charms is okay."  
  
"Yeah," Helena said, taking the bowl, "thanks."  
  
The Nurse set the other bowl on a tray and placed the tray in front of Dinah. "I'll leave you two to eat," she said as she walked towards the door, "if you need anything just let me know."  
  
Once the nurse was gone, Helena leaned over to look in Dinah's bowl. "Ewww." she said wrinkling her nose, "Cheerios? How can you eat that? It has no sugar, no marshmallows, nothing."  
  
"That's why it's good for you," Dinah said, trying not to laugh. The spoon in front of her lifted off the table and started spinning in midair.  
  
"You know, if that nurse walks in you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Dinah grabbed the spoon out of the air and started eating her cereal. Suddenly, she was hit in the head by a flying marshmallow. "Hey, stop it."  
  
Helena grinned and threw another marshmallow.  
  
"Helena! That's it!" Dinah picked up a Cheerio from her bowl and threw it at Helena. Laughing, they both dug into their bowls for more ammo.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara stiffened a yawn as she made her way to Dinah's room. Her day had been filled more with researching than sleeping and she was starting to fill the effects. She was about to Dinah's room when Dr. Peterson caught up with her.  
  
"Ms. Gordon," he said out of breath, "may I have a word with you."  
  
"Yes, of course," Barbara said, worry starting to show in her eyes, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's fine. In fact, Dinah is recovering a lot faster than I ever expected. She should be able to go home in a few days. I wanted to talk to you about something else. Since Dinah isn't your child, I felt obligated to contact Child and Family Services."  
  
"You what?" Barbara was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Don't be angry with him, Barbara. He was just doing his job," a voice from behind Barbara spoke. Barbara turned to face the speaker.  
  
"Melinda? What are you doing here?" Barbara asked. Melinda Jenkins was in her late fifties, but with her silver hair and lined face she looked much older. Melinda was a social worker with Child and Family Services. She had been a long time friend of Bruce's and had handled all the paperwork when he took in a young Dick Grayson. When Barbara had taken in Helena after Selina's death, she had turned to Melinda for help, and when Dinah walked into their lives, Barbara had once again turned to Melinda.  
  
"I was meaning to come see you when Dr. Peterson here called me. He wasn't turning you in; it's just policy to inform us when something like this happens. I just thought I'd come down here, since I needed to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"  
  
"Sure," Barbara said, still skeptical. She followed Melinda in silence down the hall. When they reached the end of the hall, Barbara stopped. "What is this about, Melinda?"  
  
Melinda sighed. "I got a call the other day from a lawyer in Missouri. He claimed to represent the Redmonds."  
  
"The Redmonds?" Barbara asked, suddenly very worried. "What did they want?"  
  
"Well, their lawyer accused me of stealing Dinah away from his clients and illegally placing her with you."  
  
"But, that's ridiculous," Barbara stated, clearly confused, "we did everything legally."  
  
"I told him that, but he claims that the Redmonds were in the process of adopting Dinah when she ran away. That's preposterous, though, because I double-checked everything before we transferred guardianship. There was never anything about them trying to adopt her."  
  
Barbara was suddenly very worried. Everything seemed to be crashing down around her. First Dinah was shot, then she found out the Joker was back and now this. It was more than she could take. "What do we do?"  
  
"We won't do anything, Barbara. I will handle this. This won't go anywhere, we're clearly in the right."  
  
Barbara looked up. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized they'd made it back to Dinah's room. Barbara glanced through the window. Helena was ducking behind a chair as Dinah was throwing handfuls of cereal at her. Both were laughing hysterically. Barbara smiled. Dinah had come a long way since that day she stumbled into their lives. It scared her to think that those people might take her away from them.  
  
"Why would the Redmonds try something like this?" Barbara asked turning back to Melinda, "And why now? From the way Dinah's talked, they hated her."  
  
"People like the Redmonds don't want Dinah because they care about her, Barbara. They see her as an object, a possession. It must irritate them to no end that Dinah escaped. Don't worry Barbara, they won't take her away from you. I won't let them."  
  
Barbara smiled, "Thank you Melinda. Should I tell them what's going on?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't worry them, especially with Dinah's condition. This will all blow over and they'll never have to know." Melinda looked into the room. "You've raised two fine young women, Barbara. They're strong; they'll get through this."  
  
Barbara sighed. "I just hope they're strong enough," she muttered under her breath. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It had been five days since the shooting and there was still no sign of the Joker. Huntress and Reese, along with Oracle's guidance, had searched New Gotham high and low and had come up with nothing. They searched all his old hideouts, but everyplace looked like they had been abandoned for years. They knew he was hiding, planning his next move, but they didn't know when or what he was planning. It had them all frustrated.  
  
Barbara sat at her bay of computers, hoping for a lead, but finding nothing. She sighed and turned to pick up a file folder from the table at her right. Inside, it contained every shred of information she could find on the Redmonds. Though Melinda had told her not to worry, Barbara feared that, with their current luck, a custody battle was about to ensue and she wanted to prepare. She had almost lost her foster daughter once in the previous month, she would not lose her again.  
  
As she flipped through the information, the elevator doors opened and in walked Helena carrying a duffel bag. Barbara quickly hid the folder under a stack of papers, then turned towards Helena. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Helena walked up the ramp, leaned against the table and sighed, "Nothing. Reese and I finished surveying the docks, but nothing turned up. You?"  
  
Barbara sighed, "No, it's as if the Joker never escaped from prison. I can't find anything."  
  
"If only we were so lucky." Helena looked around the room. "Where's the kid?" Dinah had been released from the hospital earlier that day.  
  
Barbara looked up towards the second floor of the clocktower. "She went to bed about an hour ago. She's still pretty weak. It'll take awhile before she's back to normal." Barbara looked to Helena, finally spotting the bag she was carrying. "What's with the bag?"  
  
Helena looked down. "Well..you see.I thought," she stumbled through her words embarrassed, "I thought I'd crash here for a little while. What with the Joker back and all, I just thought it would be safer if we all stayed close. Is that okay?"  
  
Barbara smiled, "I think that's a great idea. You always have a room here, you know that."  
  
Helena smiled. It was the first time Barbara had seen Helena smile since she'd walked in on their cereal fight at the hospital. That had been almost five days ago. She was about to comment on it when a scream came from overhead.  
  
Barbara and Helena looked at each other. "Dinah!" they exclaimed. The two women took off upstairs, following the direction of Dinah's screams. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Dinah was standing in a world of black and gray. It looked like the sort of world Dinah entered everytime she touched someone and entered their mind. Only Dinah knew the only mind she was in, was in her own. She was dreaming.  
  
Dinah looked around, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't tell exactly where she was, but it looked like some kind of warehouse. As she was looking around, she heard the sounds of a fight. She followed the noises to a room at her right. Dinah made her way into the room and the site before her made her go weak in the knees.  
  
She was in another part of the warehouse, this one filled with crates. She saw what the noise was. In front of her, Helena and the Joker were battling it out hand to hand. Dinah looked past Helena and saw something or rather someone lying on the floor. Barbara! Dinah ran over to her mentor, praying she was still alive, but when Dinah reached her, she knew she was too late. Dinah felt for a pulse anyway, but got nothing.  
  
Biting back tears, Dinah looked around. Not more than ten feet away lay Reese. Dinah didn't even have to go over to him, she knew he was dead by the gunshot wound in his chest and the vacant look in his eyes. Dinah wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Helena.  
  
Helena and Joker were in the center of the room battling. Dinah could see the rage on Helena's face as she hit the Joker with a perfect roundhouse kick. Joker just laughed as he staggered back and turned to look at Dinah, "You're next!" he cackled.  
  
Helena stopped and turned towards Dinah. "Dinah!" she screamed. "Get out of here!"  
  
The Joker stepped in behind Helena, putting a gun to her head.  
  
"Helena!" Dinah screamed.  
  
The Joker cackled. "I will destroy you all," he laughed and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah bolted upright in bed as Helena and Barbara entered her room. Barbara wheeled over to her bed as Helena remained in the doorway. Dinah had tears streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth.  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara lightly touched the girl's arm.  
  
Dinah turned towards Barbara sobbing, "Oh God Barbara, it was horrible. H-he killed you and Reese and.Helena," she glanced over at Helena who still stood by the door, frozen in place. Dinah looked back to Barbara, "He said he was going to destroy us."  
  
Barbara touched Dinah's face, "It was just a dream."  
  
"It seemed so real. Barbara, I-I'm scared," Dinah collapsed into Barbara's arms, sobbing.  
  
Barbara held the girl tightly in her arms. She stroked her hair, telling her it was going to be all right, but she had the sinking feeling that it wasn't. Barbara looked to Helena for support, but all she saw was the same vacant look in the girl's eyes she had experienced earlier at the hospital.  
  
"So it begins," Helena whispered turning and walking out the door, leaving Barbara alone to comfort the still sobbing Dinah.  
  
So it begins. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
He stood in the makeshift office, trembling in fear. The girl had lived. He hadn't told his boss that he hadn't killed the girl that night, he had just hoped that she would die from her injuries and the boss would never have to know. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The girl had lived and she had been released from the hospital earlier that day. He knew that he was dead, there was no way the boss would let him live after this mess up.  
  
He stood there in fear as the boss entered the room. "What's up Johnny?" He cackled, his green hair glinting in the dim lamp light.  
  
"Boss.I-I am s-s-so s-s-sorry," he stuttered, "I thought she would die."  
  
"You know Johnny my boy, I don't like excuses." He pulled a gun out of his breast pocket examining it as he spoke, "you know I gave you a second chance at freedom and look how you repay me." He pointed the gun at the man and pulled the trigger. Johnny closed his eyes, but opened them when nothing happened. He looked to the gun and almost fainted from relief. Out of the barrel of the gun, attached to a stick was a piece of cloth with the words BANG written on it. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The Joker cackled hysterically. "You didn't think I would let you off that easy. No, good help is too hard to find these days. Besides, I have plans for you." He sat down at his desk propping his feet up on the table. "I still need you to finish the job you botched, but there will be time enough for that. We need to move into phase two."  
  
"What phase is that sir?"  
  
The Joker ignored his question, planning his next move out in his mind. "That bat brat may have escaped death once, but she won't get off as easy this time." He smiled, "You see Johnny, every group has their leader. You get rid of the leader and the group falls apart. You get rid of the redhead and the other two brats will fall into my clutches. And after she sees what I do to them, she'll wish I had killed her seven years ago. Yes, it's perfect. It all fits into my plan."  
  
"What exactly is your plan, boss?"  
  
His eyes darkened and his voice got deeper as he spoke. "Payback."  
  
To be continued....  
  
So that was the first part of my story. I'm not sure if this story will be two or three parts. I figured I have the whole summer off, so I have plenty of time to write a three part story, but I'm not sure where my story's going yet (I'm open for suggestions). By the way, the next part of this story will be titled "Living with Fear" so keep a look out for it. The first few chapters should be up in a couple of days. Until then... 


End file.
